Goblin Rising
by leftyguitar
Summary: Tony Stark, director of SHIELD has had his hands full with the recent Skrull invasion. But that's just the begining as Norman Osborn seeks his revenge on the superhero comunity. Set aftet Secret Invasion,. Inculdes a few OCs


**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**A/N: slight AU, takes place after Secret Invasion.**

"_There's been borders/and There's been boundaries/ There's been times misdirection's found me"- Magnetic North, Less then Jake_

I looked up from my monitor and found Captain America glaring at me. A guy I saw gunned down months ago.

Fury said something was going on. I hate it when he's right. And he's almost always right.

Still, this should prove a bit more interesting then babysitting Tony Stark. My name is Jack Reilly, and I'm getting really sick of Nick Fury's bullshit.

They'll probably lock me up if I get caught. And there was a fifty-fifty shot Cap would recognize me.

Assuming that's really Cap and not some Skrull that found a way around Reed's invention.

"Can I help you?"

He stared at me for another second. "I'm looking for Mr. Stark."

Right. I didn't know they were all ready on speaking terms. Whatever. If Cap wants to shoot him, I won't stop him.

"I'll take to his office." He nods, still staring. With my luck he'll see right through the long haircut and battered sneakers.

I led the way out to the hall. Cap followed. Whatever he was here for, he wasn't paying much attention to me.

I swiped my key card at the elevator. After an awkward silence, he forced a smile. "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

_Shit!_ "I don't think so. I'm an engineer at Stark International. I haven't been here that long.

"Right." Pause. I don't think he bought it. Hell, I didn't buy it.

"Whatever you say, Agent Reilly."

Busted. "I-"

"I really don't want to know what you're doing here."

I knocked on the office door. "Mr. Stark?"

A very preoccupied "Come in."

"Sir, Steve Rogers is here to talk to you."

That got his attention, although I wouldn't be smiling if Cap were glaring at me like that.

I turned to leave. Right then the alarm went off. This just wasn't my day.

Half a second later, my phone started ringing. My emergency line. I should've known Fury was up to something.

I yanked the door shut. Fury's voice echoed in my ear. "You need to get Stark out of that building right now!"

"What?"

"About a dozen agents are coming to arrest him. Hawk and Barnes will meet you on the roof in five. The alarm should slow them down."

"Cap's here, too."

"Bring him along. Just hurry."

And he hung up. Just like that.

Tony and Cap were both staring at me.

"We need to get to roof."

"Why?"

I really didn't have time for this. I grabbed Tony and dragged him to the door. "No time to argue. Just move!"

We left the office and reached the elevator. Somebody was trying to get up here.

I used my mutant power to short circuit the thing. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm a class 5 mutant. My power allows me to absorb almost any type of energy and covert it to fit my needs.

But all that mattered was keeping the agents downstairs. I didn't want to hurt them if possible.

Tony wrestled out of my grip. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I am getting you out of here before a dozen agents come up here and arrest you, possibly blowing your office to hell and badly injuring you in the process."

"Why…"

I had enough. I grabbed Tony in a sleeper hold and dragged him to the stairs.

He was somewhat less annoying while unconscious. Cap just rolled his eyes and helped me get him up the stairs.

Footsteps echoed just below us. I let loose another blast energy to bring part of the ceiling down on them.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Only if you don't want them to follow us." Lugging Stark was slowing us down.

A few flights of stairs later, we were outside. Hawk, Barnes, and Hawk's plane were right were they were supposed to be.

"About time you got here." Hawk grinned.

Cap stopped dead when he saw Barnes. "Bucky?"

"Later. Just get on the jet."

As if to confirm his words, gunshots echoed somewhere below. Cap and I hauled Tony into the plane, dropping him in a passenger seat. It was a little crowded, but we weren't going that far anyway.

I climbed into the co-pilot's seat, Barnes right behind me.

"I think I owe you guys a drink."

Hawk just laughed at me. "Fury knew they'd move today."

"Would've been nice if he'd said something."

Cap strolled into the cockpit. "Anyone want to fill me in?"

"Not really." I said, partly because wasn't sure what was going on, but mostly because it would annoy him.

It was way too easy to get under Cap's skin.

A/N: New Story! I know I've got three or four unfinished ones, but this is something I've wanted to write for a while.

**If you like it so far, leave a review. If you don't, review anyway so I can fix it. More reviews lead to more updates. ;) **


End file.
